Computing devices such as smartphones and tablets are often configured to adjust images captured by the computing devices based on, e.g., orientation of the device when captured. For example, a smartphone may be configured to rotate an image based on sensor readings indicating that the smartphone was being held upside down when the image was captured such that the image appears to be properly oriented.
Although some such solutions for adjusting multimedia content exist, these solutions do not typically account for content featured in an image or are unable to accurately and consistently identify specific portions of the image that should be corrected. Accordingly, even images adjusted via existing solutions often appear blurry, unclear, insufficiently bright, or otherwise flawed.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.